Append data to DVD R
I have successfully used growisofs to append content (data / files and folders) to a DVD+R. =invocation= general format the format for composing such a command (line (invocation)) is: growisofs -speed 2 -M /dev/dvd (mkisofs/genisoimage command line goes here). The "-speed" switch is optional. particular example Here is my particular example: # growisofs -speed 3 -M /dev/dvd -A 'myName' -sysid 'WifiSlax 4.7Final' -udf -joliet-long -long-rr-time -r errctl="WARN|ALL *" -iso-level 2 -N -publisher 'udf joliet-long -long-rr-time -r -iso-level 2 -N ucs-level 1' -p 'implicit -pad, right? no charset specified use-fileversion errctl="WARN|ALL *" ' -use-fileversion -ucs-level 1 -V 'Econee cPanel backups2013nov' -v -v -v -gui -log-file=growisofs-speed3-M_-v-v-v-gui.log.txt -graft-points sears500WD-Temp-econee_whm_cpanels=/mnt/sears/Temp/econee_whm_cpanels/ Executing 'mkisofs -C 16,525312 -M /dev/fd/3 -A myName -sysid WifiSlax 4.7Final -udf -joliet-long -long-rr-time -r errctl=WARN|ALL * -iso-level 2 -N -publisher udf joliet-long -long-rr-time -r -iso-level 2 -N ucs-level 1 -p implicit -pad, right? no charset specified use-fileversion errctl="WARN|ALL *" -use-fileversion -ucs-level 1 -V Econee cPanel backups2013nov -v -v -v -gui -log-file=growisofs-speed3-M_-v-v-v-gui.log.txt -graft-points sears500WD-Temp-econee_whm_cpanels=/mnt/sears/Temp/econee_whm_cpanels/ | builtin_dd of=/dev/dvd obs=32k seek=32832' Warning: creating filesystem that does not conform to ISO-9660. Setting input-charset to 'UTF-8' from locale. 3.01a16 (i686-pc-linux-gnu) re-directing all messages to growisofs-speed3-M_-v-v-v-gui.log.txt /dev/dvd: "Current Write Speed" is 4.1x1352KBps. builtin_dd: 881520*2KB out @ average 3.8x1352KBps /dev/dvd: flushing cache /dev/dvd: closing track /dev/dvd: closing session /dev/dvd: reloading tray =result= When I query the blkid (information for the block device) of the optical disc, it still shows information about the bootable first track/session which is the (exact) same as before growisofs -M was run, when there was only one session on the disc. blkid # blkid /dev/sr0 /dev/sr0: LABEL="slackelLive_kde-4.10.4-64" TYPE="iso9660" initial session was burned using Note: the initial session (And track) on the disc was burned with: growisofs -speed 4 -Z /dev/dvd=slackellive-kde-4.10.4-64.iso Next, I decided to query the disc state (status) (stats) usng dvd+rw-mediainfo and then cdrdao disk-info and msinfo commands/modes/operations: dvd+rw-mediainfo # dvd+rw-mediainfo /dev/dvd INQUIRY: OptiarcRW AD-7260S 1.03 GET CURRENT CONFIGURATION: Mounted Media: 1Bh, DVD+R Media ID: MBIPG101/R05 Current Write Speed: 4.0x1385=5540KB/s Write Speed #0: 16.0x1385=22160KB/s Write Speed #1: 12.0x1385=16620KB/s Write Speed #2: 8.0x1385=11080KB/s Write Speed #3: 6.0x1385=8310KB/s Write Speed #4: 4.0x1385=5540KB/s GET CURRENT PERFORMANCE: Write Performance: 4.0x1385=5540KB/s@-> 2295103 Speed Descriptor#0: 03/2295104 R@16.0x1385=22160KB/s W@16.0x1385=22160KB/s Speed Descriptor#1: 03/2295104 R@12.0x1385=16620KB/s W@12.0x1385=16620KB/s Speed Descriptor#2: 00/2295104 R@8.0x1385=11080KB/s W@8.0x1385=11080KB/s Speed Descriptor#3: 00/2295104 R@8.0x1385=11080KB/s W@6.0x1385=8310KB/s Speed Descriptor#4: 00/2295104 R@5.0x1385=6925KB/s W@4.0x1385=5540KB/s READ DVD STRUCTURE#0h: Media Book Type: 00h, DVD-ROM book 0 Legacy lead-out at: 2295104*2KB=4700372992 READ DISC INFORMATION: Disc status: appendable Number of Sessions: 3 State of Last Session: empty "Next" Track: 3 Number of Tracks: 3 READ TRACK INFORMATION#1: Track State: partial/complete Track Start Address: 0*2KB Free Blocks: 0*2KB Track Size: 523264*2KB READ TRACK INFORMATION#2: Track State: partial/complete Track Start Address: 525312*2KB Free Blocks: 0*2KB Track Size: 881520*2KB READ TRACK INFORMATION#3: Track State: blank Track Start Address: 1408880*2KB Next Writable Address: 1408880*2KB Free Blocks: 886224*2KB Track Size: 886224*2KB ROM Compatibility LBA: 0 FABRICATED TOC: Track#1 : 17@0 Track#2 : 17@525312 Track#AA : 17@1406832 Multi-session Info: #2@525312 READ CAPACITY: 1406832*2048=2881191936 cdrdao disk-info # cdrdao disk-info /dev/sr0 Cdrdao version 1.2.3 - © Andreas Mueller /dev/sr0: Optiarc DVD RW AD-7260S Rev: 1.03 Using driver: Generic SCSI-3/MMC - Version 2.0 (options 0x0000) That data below may not reflect the real status of the inserted medium if a simulation run was performed before. Reload the medium in this case. CD-RW : no Total Capacity : 35:03:64 (157789 blocks, 308/353 MB) CD-R medium : n/a Recording Speed : n/a CD-R empty : no Toc Type : CD-DA or CD-ROM Sessions : 2 Last Track : 2 Appendable : yes Start of last session: 525312 (116:46:12) Start of new session : 1409030 (313:09:05) msinfo # cdrdao msinfo /dev/sr0 Cdrdao version 1.2.3 - © Andreas Mueller /dev/sr0: Optiarc DVD RW AD-7260S Rev: 1.03 Using driver: Generic SCSI-3/MMC - Version 2.0 (options 0x0000) 525312,1409030 msinfo: Session is appendable